Spike: After the Fall, Part Three
}} |coverA = SAtF03.jpg |released = September 17, 2008 |pages = 22 |series = Spike: After the Fall |number = 3 |previous = Spike: After the Fall, Part Two |next = Spike: After the Fall, Part Four |publisher = IDW Publishing |writer = Brian Lynch |penciller = Franco Urru |editor = Chris Ryall |coverart = Franco Urru (cover A) The Sharp Brothers and Charlie Kirchoff (incentives) |colorist = Jason Jensen |letterer = Neil Uyetake }} is the first issue of the Spike: After the Fall comic book miniseries. Written by Brian Lynch and illustrated by Franco Urru, it was originally published on September 17, 2008 by IDW Publishing. Synopsis Defeated, tortured and beaten. The forces of evil are rising, threatening to destroy everything he holds dear. He is broken, he is alone. And he has them all exactly where he wants them. Spike's story continues, brought to you by the original Angel: After the Fall team of Brian Lynch and Franco Urru! The Sharp Brothers offer a special variant cover. And ask your retailer how to get the "grindhouse"-inspired version of their cover, too!"JUL084069 SPIKE AFTER THE FALL #3 (OF 4)". Previews World. Retrieved January 27, 2020. Summary Spike daydreams about being somewhere else, but he has been enslaved by the female demons for a month now. Spider, though, has been seducing him instead of torturing the vampire, but Spike rejects her when she explains she can't free him or revolt against Non. Meanwhile, Non absorbs the energy from three Slayers into zombies in Team Gunn's lair. She attempts to bargain with Gunn to return Spike to him, but he instead beats her down, and she leaves carried by Noelle. Inside the building, Gunn fights the three Slayers, who are back in their living form. Non concludes Spike has no use for her anymore, so she decides to kill all his remaining allies, including Spider, having already noticed their relationship. Non first attempts to behead Illyria, but the ax shatters on contact. The Old One breaks free begins fighting the group of demons. Spike, in fear Illyria will return to her "Fred" form when she sees him again, breaks his chains and fight his way to her to be able to protect her. As they reunite, Illyria tells him she heard he intercoursed with Spider. She kisses him and says she's his priority again. Non then prepares to kill Jeremy, so Spike and Illyria run to save him. Connor appears and stops Non with an arrow in her back. Continuity *The story is set between Spike's appearances in After the Fall, Part Six and After the Fall, Part Two. *It's established that one month has passed since the previous issue. *Spike mentions having lived with Xander, as they first shared the Harris residence's basement ("Hush" to "A New Man") then spent a day in Xander's apartment ("Sleeper"). Years later, the two would rent an apartment together in San Francisco (I Wish, Part Two to One Year Later). Appearances Individuals *Angel *Winifred Burkle *"Ms. Clean" *Connor *Charles Gunn *Maria Harley *Alexander Harris *Illyria *Jeremy Johns *Noelle *Non *Tank *Spike *Unidentified Slayer I (After the Fall) *Unidentified Slayer II (After the Fall) *Unidentified Slayer III (After the Fall) Organizations and titles *Demon Lord *Slayer *Spikettes Species *Demon **Old One **Phinn Klakatuu **Sadecki demon **Splenden beast *Human *Vampire *Zombie Locations *Los Angeles **Beverly Hills Behind the scenes Distribution *'' '' was the 75th best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 31,059 sales in September 2008 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics Actual--September 2008". ICv2, October 20, 2008. Collections *''Spike: After the Fall'' (paperback) *''Spike: After the Fall'' (hardcover) *''Angel Season Six, Volume 1'' Pop culture references *Spike imagines himself at a Bed Bath & Beyond store. *Spike compares Non with the sixties model Twiggy. *Non calls Maria "Benedict Arnold" (1740–1801), in reference to the American military officer who led the British army against the very men whom he had once commanded. Gallery SAtF03.jpg|Cover A SAtF03B.jpg|Cover B S06-03-00c.jpg|Retailer incentive A S06-03-00d.jpg|Retailer incentive B References nl:Spike: After the Fall, Deel Drie Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing